inuyasha and the old friend
by sakura the dragon demon
Summary: i'm haveing some troble with adding chapters ... i had to take it off a 2 of time s . if you can lend me a hand o.k ?


Inuyasha: and the old friend.

T.s.a.y.d: as if my stories couldn't get any weirder!

Sakura: HEY! What's that supposed to mean!

T.s.a.y.d: nothing. Just the fact that I did not post this one on the website first and introduce you.

Sakura: oh … (clueless look)

T.s.a.y.d: ya know … I'm scared now…. (Stares at readers for help) help me … pleaseeeeeeeee!

Chapter one: The mysterious demon

The sunlight shone brightly down on Kagome's head as she smiled at shipo hopping over protruding roots.

"Feh. Ya had to come after naruku came after you didn't you!" inuyasha scowled at Kagome. (T.s.a.y.d: hmmm…. Poor Kagome. Maybe she needs my help … (gives concerned look) WACK! T.s.a.y.d.: owwwwwww what was that for Sakura! Sakura: it wasn't me! (Points at inuyasha)

Kagome looked at inuyasha threateningly

"don't make me !"

Inuyasha glared back at Kagome.

"Don't make me WHAT? "

Kagome turned to face him and peered calmly at him as if she hadn't heard a word of the argument.

"SIT!"

WACK!

"Grrr. you witch! What was that for?"

"Being rude!"

Sango, miroku, shipo and kilala stood their watching inuyasha and Kagome argue needlessly.

" Sigh. Every hour or so " miroku sighed

Sango and shipo looked at miroku.

" Hmmm. oh ive keeping track…. Heh heh heh."

Kilala sniffed and turned to peer at the deep shadows of a tree. Kilala started growling and arched her back.

"Hmm? What's wrong kilala?" sango turned to peer at her cat demon. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting and took notice of kilala's odd behavior.

"She must sense a demon…" inuyasha hissed under his breath peering into the snarling shadows of the forest. His eyes swept back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of the ominous demon. Inuyasha twitched when he saw an image of two glaring red eyes's peering at them all.

Sakura: why do you have to make me look so evil? (Glares at t.s.a.y.d)

T.s.a.y.d.: What makes you think that those eyes belong to you? (Innocent look)

Sakura: I read the plans in your notebook …

T.s.a.y.d: THAT'S WHERE IT WENT! YOU HAVE IT! (Smacks Sakura in the back of the head)

Sakura: owww! Hey! It's not my fault you left it in the open!

T.s.a.y.d.: and by out in the open you mean in my desk drawer locked! (Points at her obliterated desk)

Sakura: hmmm. No wonder I had to destroy it to get in….

(Sighs and shakes head)

CHAPTER 2: the viscous attack.

Inuyasha and the others stood still and stared at the pair of blood red eyes. Inuyasha caught the scent of dragons.

Odd. That's too small to be a dragon. Could it be a … no. They don't come to Far West this time of year …

The eyes remained still for what felt like hours, but was only a matter of seconds. Inuyasha slowly put his hand on the handle of the tetsusaiga. Right at that moment every one felt the sudden rage in the un-known demons aura. The demon lunged at inuyasha out of the bushes and at inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged its furious attack. He landed squarely on the ground and turned to look at the demon. Inuyasha paused to absorb the sock of what the demon appearance was. It was an ugly twisted male dragon demon. It snarled at him, turned, lunged and swiped at inuyasha. " Feh. Must be one of naruku's little servants. " Inuyasha growled as he dodged another infantile attack. He turned and peered at Kagome.

" Can you see if it has a jewel shard Kagome? "

Kagome squinted at the demon that hurled it self at inuyasha yet again. "Yes! Yes! I see one it's in his forehead! " Ok you bastard. Time to surrender the jewel shard!""Inuyasha lunged at the now shocked and surprised demon. With one clean swipe inuyasha cut the demons head off and the jewel shard flew out and landed on the ground at his feet. " Feh! That was easier then it should have been. " Inuyahsa bent over and picked up the jewel shard

Sakura: that chapter made no sense at all! (Arches eye brow)

T.s.a.y.d.: why not?

Sakura: who was the demon?

T.s.a.y.d.: your uncle … (twiddles thumbs)

Chapter 3: Kaede .

Inuyasha stared at the mangled body of the attacker.

"It's definitely a dragon demon." Inuyasha muttered, observing the dead demon's face.

" A what? " Kagome 's face was full of confusion and fear of the demon's body.

" A dragon demon " sango repeated stepping up to her side. " One of the most feared demons to walk the island " Miroku finished. " Yeah. But what is Naruku doing with a servant of this stature?" Inuyasha questioned himself.

Suddenly the wind picked up tossing dust and derbies in their eyes. Inuyaha looked up and looked up at the sky only to see Kagura on her floating feather landing on the ground. As soon as she was on the ground she sneered at inuyasha. " So. You killed the dragon demon huh? " she hissed at him." But you'll have a much more worthy opponent the next time … too bad it won't be me." She hissed.with one quick movement she picked up and flicked the fan causing a huge gust of wind that knocked the jewel shard from his hand and caught it. "Bye!" in a matter of moments she was gone. " Huh! Coward! " Inuyasha shouted at the now gone kagura. " Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned to see lady Kaede walking towards them. "What happened? We heard yelling from the village? "

"We were attacked by a dragon demon. It had a jewel shard, from Naruku. " Kaede had a weird look on her face " Dragon demon? Impossible! You have to be very strong to take control of a dragon demon from the domain of seiryyu. " Kaede said with a tone of disbelief in her voice. " who ? " Inuyasha hissed at kaede . " Come . I'll explain in my hut." Kaede said turning and walking down the hill


End file.
